


your lover on a leash

by justanonlinelove



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23539066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanonlinelove/pseuds/justanonlinelove
Summary: this is the first time in months i've been genuinely proud of something i wroteso i hope that you like it as well!!//title from conan gray's the cut that always bleeds//i know my grammar and sentence structure aren't perfect but my excuse is that this is poetry so it doesn't have to be
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	your lover on a leash

putting my feelings into words

(or at least trying to)

//

what if oxygen is killing us, just very slowly

but we still need it to breathe

you'd be my oxygen.

the way the moon endlessly circles the earth

but they're never quite able to touch

just fated to watch each other from a distance.

cassiopeia is chained in the sky

paying penance for the crime of seeing her own beauty.

tragedy was written in the stars.

dead cells transfer onto everything we touch

have our cells ever shared the same grave?

if all's fair in love and war

love and war, in essence, can't be that different.

there's a reason ares and aphrodite were lovers.

you play my heartstrings like a harp

and then tie them into knots.

sometimes, i feel like a piece of myself is missing.

where do my pieces go?

i feel shattered

like a broken mirror.

and while some people see that as bad luck

some see it as perfect for a mosaic.

people heal in different ways.

take some time to forgive who you used to be.

they didn't know any better.

even though the world would go on without you, someone's world wouldn't. stay alive for them.


End file.
